Starting over
by lovelove94
Summary: This story is set after Tanya leaves what if Lauren goes with her will Joey stay in Walford and or will he follow her read inside for more. i hope you like it xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Starting over chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

After nearly dieing about 3 months ago i decided to move away with my mum.

We ended up moving to st Lewis Missouri it really is beautiful out here.

The decision to move here was actually a lot easier than i thought i would be.

Flashback

"Girls i need to talk to you" mum said one morning.

"Sure whats up" Abi questioned as we both sat down at the table with mum.

"I'm moving to America and I'm taking Oscar with me i want to you two to come with me so what do you think" she questioned.

"No i can't leave Jay"Abi said without even having to thinking about it.

"I don't know yet mum can i have some time to think about it" i questioned.

"Sure darling i don't leave for another 2 weeks" she said before heading to the salon.

"I don't know how you can even think about it " Abi said after mum left.

" well what is left round here for me i have no friends and i can never trust the guy i love again so what exactly do i have left round here " i questioned.

"Me, dad and the new baby" she stated.

"Yer but you will always be my sister and so will dads new baby and he will always be my dad nothing is going to change that. But its not like i will never see you again" i said.

" Are you sure this is what you really want" she questioned.

"I don't know anything for sure yet Abs i just need some time" i said.

By that evening i had made the final decision to leave after everyone is still pretending like i don't exist and i can't even bring myself to try and talk to Joey after everything that happened.

End of Flashback.

In the 2 months we have been out here my mum has already got herself a new boyfriend who has a son my age and a daughter Oscars age.

His son is called Cain and his Daughter is called Rachel their both really nice and i get on really well with them.

My mums boyfriend is quite nice and his name is Drew i seem to get on with him better than i do my own dad half the time.

I do really miss him though and Abi and i really want to meet my little sister her name is Jessica she looks really sweet.

As much as i hate myself for it and even after everything that has happened i still really miss Joey i just hope he doesn't hate me for leaving without saying goodbye.

I just couldn't face saying goodbye not to him the thought of never seeing him again and saying goodbye forever killed me. the thought of never seeing him again still does now.

I spoke to Abi the other day and she said that her,Kristy,dad and baby Jess are going to come over for a month in a couple of weeks and I'm really looking forward to it.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

Lauren has been gone 2 months now and i miss her more and more each day.

What hurts the most is she didn't even say goodbye i mean i know we weren't exactly on the best terms when she left but i thought she would have at least said goodbye.

I can't believe she left i know i broke her heart again even after i promised her at Christmas if she took me back it would never happen again but it was destroying me to watch her slowly kill herself with alcohol.

I know now that it wasn't my fault but at the time i thought it was me that made her like that.

I have tried calling and texting her but she doesn't call or text me back and she never answers my calls. I just want to try and make things better for her.

When she nearly died i realized and probably a little to late that i can't live without her.

I have asked Abi where she has gone and how she is. And i found out she has moved to America and has gone back to art school and that she is doing well for herself.

"I'm not sure about this Abi " i said as i sat down to have a coffee at number 5 with her and Uncle Max.

"Look do you want her back or not " Uncle Max questioned.

"You know i do more than anything" i stated.

"Then you will come with us to America and win her back" Abi stated.

"What if she doesn't want to see me and won't listen to me"i asked "You know how stubborn Lauren can be" i added.

"Then you keep trying until she does listen if you love her as much as you say you do you will do whatever it takes to win her back " she said.

"You know for someone who is only 16 you sure know what to say to get someone motivated" i said smiling.

"Yer well who do you think runs this house" Abi joked.

Abi's right i have to do whatever it takes to win Lauren back.

I just hope it is not going to be harder than i already think it is.

This is my new story i hope you like it please please r&r so i know you want me to continue xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

Before i knew it it was the day before my dad ,Abi, Kirsty and baby Jess come to stay. A lot has happened over the last couple of weeks mums boyfriend Drew and his kids have now moved in with us.

I'm now kind of dating this guy his name is Nathan he is really nice and quite hot.

No matter how much i try i can't help but compare him to Joey and he just can't compare to him but i know i need to forget about the way Joey use to make me feel cause its not like I'm ever going to see him again.

Even if somehow i did see him again i could never trust him enough to let my guard down.I just can't risk getting my heart broken again last time it sent me right off the rails i dread to think what would happen if i was to get my heart broken again.

Ever since the first time i met Joey my heart belonged to him and i think it always will maybe one day i will fall in love with someone else.

Being back at art school is amazing I'm enjoying it a lot more this time. Last time it was all about the partying and having fun were as this time its about passing my exams i even got and A on my first project.

Oscar loves it here to he has made lots of new friends but i think he misses everyone as much as i do.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

Its only a couple of hour until my flight to America but i still haven't told Alice yet .

"I'm off to work I'll see you later " Alice shouted up the stairs before walking towards the door.

"Al wait a sec" i shouted running down the stairs after her.

"What's up " she said turning around.

"I'm going to America for a month" I blurted out.

"What why would you want to go to America " she questioned confused.

"Lauren lives there" i stated.

"How did you find that out" she questioned.

"Abi told me when she asked me to go with them" i said.

"So are you going to go and sort thing out with her "She question excitedly.

"I'm going to try i just hope she i going to let me make it up to her" i said.

"So when do you go "she asked.

"In a couple of hours " i said

"What why didn't you tell me before" she said.

"Cause i wasn't Sure if i should go but i spoke to Tanya last night and she said that Lauren need me and if I'm honest i need her Al" i stated.

"Well i guess I'll see you in a month then i hope you bring Lauren back with you tell her to phone me" she said smiling.

"I will do that is if she will be around me long enough for me to talk to her you know how stubborn she can be when she wants to" i said.

"I'm really going to miss you Joe" Alice stated before hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you to Al" i said kissing her cheek before she left for work.

Before i knew it we had been on the Plane for about 5 hours we only have 3 more to go now.

"Are you OK Joey you have been quite all day " Abi questioned smiling.

"Yer I'm just nervous about seeing Lauren" i said smiling.

"I'm sure you will be fine i think she will happy to see you"she said.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

Abi called me about 10 minutes ago and said that they are on their way here from the airport.

I can't wait to see them even Kirsty although we didn't get on well when we were in Walford she helped me a lot when i had a drinking problem. Although i wouldn't admit it the person I'm looking forward to seeing the most is baby Jess.

"Their here" Mum shouted up the stairs.

"So do you think your family are going to like me " Cain questioned worriedly.

"They will love you " i said smiling reassuringly before running down the stairs.

"Lo" Abi shouted running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Abs i have missed you" i said smiling as we pulled out of our hug.

"Dad" i shouted before running outside.

"Hey babe how are you " Dad questioned before hugging me tightly.

"I'm good thanks you" i said smiling.

"I'm good now that were all together they way it should always be" he said.

I smiled before saying " So where baby Jess"

"She's here" i heard his voice say from behind me.

I must of just thought i heard him. I have to be wrong why would he be here. I took a deep breath before turning around and there he was i couldn't help but just stand there and stare at him. He wasn't much better though he hasn't took his eyes off me since i turned around.

" Joey" i finally managed to get out.

"You alright babe" he said before walking towards me.

"I'm fine " i said bluntly before taking Jess off him and storming inside.

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do to win her back " i heard dad say as i got inside.

I decided to show Jess around i know she is only a month old and won't remember it but i just needed some time to get over the shock of seeing Joey again.

I was out on the swing we have in the garden trying to get Jess to sleep when someone pushed the swing I'm on.

I turned to see it was Joey i watched as he sat on the swing next to me i decided i needed to get away from him. I know i had to talk to him at some point i just wasn't ready not yet anyway.

I got off the swing and started to walk inside but Joey grabbed my arm.

"Don't i even get a hello" Joey questioned. " Come on babe I've missed you" he added.

"Yer well i haven't missed you" i said trying to leave again.

"Now that just low and a lie " he stated.

"Its not a lie i haven't missed you in fact I've moved on" I lied.

"If you have moved on how come you don't have a boyfriend" he questioned.

"I do his name is Nathan if your here as long as everyone else you will meet him"i said.

As soon as i told Joey about Nathan i could see he was jealous just by the look on his face. For some reason this made me feel happy the fact that i could still effect him like that.

"Does he make you feel the way i do" he questioned getting a little to close for comfort.

"What hurt and heart broken no thankfully"i said before taking my arm out of his grasp and walking back inside.

"So were are you staying " Mum asked as i walked into the room.

"Oh we were just going to book into a hotel or something" Dad replied smiling.

"No not when i have all these spare rooms going you can stay here" Mum proclaimed smiling.

"Are you sure your OK with this Tanya" Kirsty questioned.

"Sure i mean were family now aren't we " Mum said smiling.

Hang on a minute if their staying here then so is Joey. Just what i need him here all the time the worst thing is its summer so Art school is closed.

So he really will be around me all the time.

Dinner tonight ended up being really awkward. There was my mum and Kirsty trying to pretend like they didn't hate each other then there was Drew who for some reason looked quite scared of my dad and then theirs me who was trying to Avoid eye contact with Joey cause i knew if i locked eyes with him i would crumble. On the bright side though Abi and Cain seem to have hit it off.

"Lauren its your turn to do the washing up tonight" Mum said as we cleared the plates off the table.

I sighed before nodding and starting the hot water.

"I'll help you" Joey said walking back into the kitchen.

"So Abi told me you have gone back to art school" Joey said breaking the silence between us while he was drying the plates.

"Oh has she now and what else has she told you" i questioned annoyed.

I had told Abi not to tell Joey anything about me new life.

"Not much just that you live here and your back at Art school" he replied smiling.

"Well she shouldn't have i told her not to tell you anything"i said.

"Why i only wanted to know that your OK and that your happy" he said.

"Well I'm fine and I'm happy or i was until you showed up" i said.

"Come on babe please don't be like that i still love you. I came here to win you back and bring you home cause I'm nothing without you" he said.

As he said those words i had been longing to hear ever since he broke my heart for the second time i felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well its too late after everything that happened you can't win me back. And I'm never going back to Walford this is my home now i love it here" i stated.

"I'm not going to give up until you give me another chance even if that means moving out here" he stated.

I have to be strong now i can't go back to the way i was. I just don't know how much longer i can keep pretending I'm over Joey. I think that the next month is going to end up being quite difficult.

Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked the last chapter . i hope you like this one please please r&r so i know you like it and want me to continue xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day ...

Last night was a nightmare for me if i wasn't trying to avoid Joey i was trying to ignore the wired atmosphere that made me think an argument was about to kick off between my mum and Kirsty at any moment.

I walked down stairs to have breakfast before meeting Nathan.

As i got into the kitchen i saw Joey sat at the table with Jess.

I sighed before starting to make myself a tea.

"Morning babe"Joey said as i sat down.

"Don't call me that" i snapped.

I'm just not in the mood this morning for him to pretend like nothing bad ever happened.

"Come on Lo don't be like that can you honestly say there's not a part of you that has missed me" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter anymore i have to do whats best for me and us being together is toxic for the both of us how can that be what's best for me" i replied.

"We weren't toxic together we had some really good times i know deep down you still have feelings for me even if your to scared to admit it" he said.

"I never said that i don't care about you anymore I'm just not going to risk getting hurt again .So if you think by threatening to live out here is going to get me to forgive you and take you back you are so wrong " i said.

"It wasn't a threat i mean it if you won't come home then I'm going to stay out here cause we belong together Lauren and i think you know that even if it is really deep down" he said.

"Belong together Joey last time in fact the past two times i have ended up broken hearted" i said.

"So that's it your just going to settle for someone you don't love for the rest of your life" he questioned.

"If it mean i don't get my heart broken ever again then yes" i said.

With that i left the room and walked straight out of the house to meet Nathan.

I spent the next couple of days staying at Nathans it was so nice to be able to have time away from Joey cause being around him was driving me crazy i couldn't decide weather i wanted to slap him or pounce on him.I want him so badly have done since the moment i saw him again not that i didn't when he wasn't here but it was much easier to ignore when he wasn't here the worst thing is now I'm at Nathans and not around him i miss him.

Arriving home the atmosphere seemed really tense like there had been some sort of argument.

I walked into the living room to see my mum had been crying and my dad didn't look much better.

"What's going on " i questioned sitting down.

"There's something we need to tell you " Dad said smiling weakly.

"OK what is it" i said smiling.

"Your granddad he has been quite Ill for a while now"dad said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me i would have gone and seen him" i said.

"Well i know you needed time to get your head straight and i didn't want to worry you " he said.

"OK well he's going to get better right" i questioned.

"No sweetheart your dad had a phone call today and sadly your granddad passed away in his sleep last night" Mum said.

I couldn't even responded to what she said i just stood there in shock.I know me and my granddad weren't exactly close especially over the last couple of years but i still loved him. we didn't really see him when he went into a home cause i was really young my mum and dad didn't really take me to see him And as i got older there was always some drama or something going on that meant i didn't have time.

I did see him before i left Walford. He told me that Derek had told him about me and Joey but rather than being angry he seemed to just want me to be happy which surprised me cause out of everyone in my family he is the one more like Derek than anyone else.

"Lauren daring are you OK" mum asked i must have been stood there thinking for a while cause she looked quite concerned.

I still couldn't answer her i just stood there why is it every time i get my life back on tract something happens to throws me right back off again.

"Right I'm going to book you ticket along with everyone Else's Lauren" dad said.

"Maybe its best if Lauren stays here" Mum suggested.

"What do you mean Tan she needs to be there this is her granddad we are talking about"Dad said.

"Yer but have you forgotten what happened not long before we left. I just don't want her put back into a situation that is going to make her want to drink"Mum said.

I can't believe what my mum had just said did she really think that going back to Walford will make me want to drink. Nothing really makes me want to drink anymore. I'm stronger than that now i have worked hard to get myself back to normal.

I let them carry on with their argument and left the room . I Decided to go to my room i needed time to think. I had been sat on my bed for a while when i felt the bed dip next to me.I know without looking its Joey.

"What do you want" i said sighing.

"I wanted to make sure your OK " he said smiling.

" Do you think i should go back to Walford for granddads funeral. My mum thinks i should stay here and my dad thinks i should go back I just don't know what to do" i said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey its OK I think you should do what you comfortable with not what anyone else wants" he said before pulling me into a tight hug.

I know i should have pulled away straight away but it just felt so good to be in his arms as we pulled away and our eyes locked and i leaned forward and crashed our lips together without even thinking it felt so good to finally be kissing him again he groaned and pulled me closer Joey's like a drug to me no matter how much i have of him i still want more all to quickly though i came to my senses and pulled away.

"We can't do this" i said standing up.

"Why not i just want you back don't you get it I'll do anything for you" he said.

"No you don't get to do this to me not again" i said sighing.

"Lauren please look i will beg if you want me to " he said moving closer to me.

I was about to answer him when i heard my dad calling me form down stairs.

"Lauren what do you want to do i need to know cause I'm about to book the tickets" Dad shouted.

I looked at Joey for a second for a second before going down stairs.

"Yer book me a ticket dad I'm coming home for now anyway" i said not sure i would be able to resist Joey for much longer.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad your liking this story.I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good it took me a longer time to write it and I'm still not sure about it.I need you to review so i know you like it and want me to continue xxx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" I'm coming home"

Lauren's p.o.v

As soon as i told my dad i was coming home i knew i had made the right decision. I don't think i would have ever been able to forgive myself if i didn't say goodbye to my granddad.

"So are you coming home or not" Joey questioned as i walked back into my room.

"Yes i am but only for granddads funeral and then I'm coming back " i said.

"But what if you end up wanting to stay" he said.

"I wont i have already told you i love it here. At least here i don't have to put up with Lucy's scheming and lies just so she can get you back" i said.

"Look about Lucy" Joey began.

"You know what she is the last person i want to talk about" i said cutting him off before running down the stairs as dad called for dinner.

"Is it true are you really coming home" Abi said excitedly as i sat next to her at the table.

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she is.

"Yes Abs but only for granddad funeral and then I'm coming home" i said smiling.

I saw her face fall as soon as i said that and i felt bad straight away.

"I hope you can convince her to stay" i heard Abi whisper to Joey but i decided to ignore it and carry on eating my dinner.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Abi's p.o.v

I can't believe that my granddad is dead I'm going to miss him so much. I'm just so glad that Lauren is coming home for the funeral i don't think that i could get through it without her cause apart from Bradley i was the closest to him.I just hope that Joey can convince her to stay. I have missed her so much and if she comes back here after the funeral i have no idea how long it will be till i see her again. I just want things to go back to the way they were with Joey and Lauren together and my mum and dad together i want us to all be a family again but this time happy of course this time with the new Lauren.

End of Abi's p.p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I'm so happy that Lauren is coming back with us i know she says it is only for our granddad funeral but i think that if i can remind her of all the good thing about Walford she will decide not to come back here. Don't get me wrong this place looks amazing but Lauren belongs back in Walford with me. I think I'm probably just going to have to convince her of that.

Its actually quite surprising that uncle Max has managed to get us booked on a flight so quickly we leave tonight.

A couple of hours Later...

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

We are on the plane now. I forgot how scared of flying i was and what's worse is that I'm sat next to Joey. As the plane was about to take off i couldn't help but grab Joey's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Are you OK"He questioned smiling softly. It took me a few minutes to try and compose before responding.

"Yer I'm fine sorry" i said trying to pull my hand away.

"Don't be. Lets just enjoy being like this for a minute" he said.

I didn't answer him i just layed my head on his shoulder as i started to fall asleep.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Alice's p.o.v

I had a call from Joey today saying that they are on their way back to Walford including Lauren. I'm so excited to see her i have missed her a lot since she left. We were actually really close before she went to rehab and then not long after that she left for a fresh start and i haven't seen her since.

I went into the cafe before work to get coffee before going to work i couldn't hide my excitement as i did.

"What can i get you" Lucy questioned smiling.

I know Lauren has said that she left cause she wanted a fresh start but i have always known that i was down to Lucy really and all the trouble she has caused Lauren especially by breaking her and Joey up.

"Coffee to go Please" i said bluntly.

"So whats got you so happy " she questioned.

"Lauren's coming back today shes on the plane now in fact" i said.

"What back here? Does Joey know" she questioned really interested now.

"Yer course he does where do you think he is now " i said.

"He's with Lauren" she questioned shocked.

"Yep" i said smiling sweetly before heading to work.

End of Alice's p.o.v

Lucy's p.o.v

I can't believe that Joey has gone to see her after everything. I thought i made him see that Lauren is nothing but a drunk searching for her next drink. But apparently not cause now she is on her way back here with him. I don't understand why it is no matter what i do he still doesn't want me i love him so much. I just want him to see that I'm so much better for him than she is. I do feel bad about how Lauren ended up. But it looks like I'm going to have to show Joey again just what she is really like.

**_I'm sorry for the lack of updates i hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint _**

**_r&r for more xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

When i woke up a few hours later i saw still in the same position as i was when i fell asleep all cuddled up to Joey the only difference being is that he is asleep now. Deciding that i better move before he wakes up because things might end up being awkward between us otherwise.

I started to pull away gently but Joey was having none of it he just pulled me closer and mumbled something in his sleep that i didn't quite understand until i tried to move again.

"No come here" he groaned pulling me closer to him if that was even possible.

Sighing i decided to just leave it for now besides i was secretly enjoying being in his arms again not that i will admit that to anyone i don't even really want to admit it to myself.

As i snuggled further into his chest i started to think about a couple of hours before we left when Nathan came round to say good bye to me and even though at the time i was quite annoyed with Joey for what he did now I'm thinking about it though i cant help but smile.

Flashback.

Finally dinner is over with i cant believe how awkward it was although i shouldn't be that surprised with how raw things still are between everyone even if they don't want to admit it.

Deciding i needed some time away from it I'm now making everyone a drink.

Just as the kettle boiled the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Joey shouted as he headed to the door.

"Hi is Lauren there" i heard Nathan say.

I know i should have gone to the door as soon as i heard Nathans voice but for some reason i wanted to see how Joey would be with him when he realized who he was.

"Depends who you are" Joey snapped.

"I'm Nathan her boyfriend" He stated with a confused look on his face.

"Seriously your Nathan" Joey scoffed looking at him from head to toe.

I have a feeling Joey thinks there is something laughable about the way Nathan looks.

"Uh yer look i really want to say goodbye to her before she goes back to London for a bit" Nathan said.

I smiled at how sweet Nathan really is its one of the reasons I'm going out with him cause i know he is way to sweet to ever hurt me.

"Well Lauren's busy and even if she wasn't I'm here now so why would she want anything to do with you" Joey said.

"I'm sorry but who are you" Nathan questioned starting to look quite angry.

"I'm Joey" he said smugly. "I'm sure you have already heard about me" he said smirking.

I watched as Nathans face dropped.

"Yer Lauren has told me all about you and everything that happened" Nathan stated. " You know i have no idea how you can believe that girl over someone as amazing as Lauren" he added.

"Don't you dare comment on things that you couldn't possible understand" Joey said through gritted teeth. " I know i made a mistake but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Lauren back and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. Especially not someone like you who normally Lauren wouldn't look twice at" he said.

This was when i started to get really angry i don't think he quite gets what it took for me to trust another guy after what happened between us. Nathan is a grate guy he is so sweet and caring and would never hurt me so how dare he say that i would never normally look at a guy like Nathan.

"I appreciate you being there for Lauren these past few months but I'll take it from here " Joey brought me from my thoughts by saying.

I watched as he tried to push Nathan out of the door and decided that now was the time for me to step in.

"Hey babe what are you doing here" i said walking towards the door seeing Joey move away from Nathan quickly as he heard my voice.

"Hey i just came to say goodbye before you left but for some reason he wouldn't let me in" Nathan replied.

"Yer well he is just being the overprotective cousin that he normally is " i said looking at Joey and seeing i had hit a nerve.

"Anyway it was really sweet of you coming all the way over here just to say goodbye to me" i said stepping closer to him and kissing him softly.

"Yer well you know me any excuse to see you" he said smiling as we pulled away.

"Come in we'll go out the back for a bit " i said smiling while grabbing Nathans hand and walking through the house and out into the back garden.

We both sat on the swings talking for a while. I'm really going to miss Nathan i mean ever since i first met him he has been there for me whenever i have needed him.

In the end i think we sat here and chatted for about half an hour and every time i looked back towards the house i could see Joey watching us through the kitchen window.

"Listen i should probably get back now i have work in an hour " He said as we walked back into the house.

"Oh i wish you didn't have to go yet you could have met my dad and sisters" i said pouting.

"I know and i would have loved to have met them but you know what Katie is like when I'm late " He said before kissing my pouting lips.

"Fine I'll walk you to the door" i said smiling.

"I'm really going to miss you" Nathan said pulling me into a hug.

"Promise you will call me everyday" he added as we pulled away.

"I promise and I'm going to miss you two " i said going to kiss him again but Joey got in the way and started to push Nathan out of the door.

"Yer see ya" Joey said before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell did you do that for " i questioned angrily.

"What he said he had to go so i was just showing him where the door was. He looked like he was having trouble finding it. The only thing he seemed to be able to find is your body" Joey stated going to walk away.

"Some times i really hate you Joey Branning "I said before pushing past him and stomping up the stairs.

End of flashback.

I know that Joey was jealous it was written all over his face and no matter how hard i have tried to stop i can't help but fell happy that i can still make him jealous.

IT NEEDS TO STOP NOW! I know that.

"Lauren are you even listening" Joey said snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry what " i said finally pulling away from him.

"I said that reminds me of how things used to be you know you in my arms as we sleep just how it should be" he said smiling.

"You mean before you believed that bitch over me and ruined everything" i said seeing his face drop before i looked out the window.

"Does every conversation have to come back to that trust me i hate Lucy just as much as you do. She ruined us and i let her and i will always hate myself for that" he said sighing.

"Whatever there just words they mean nothing to me anymore. I cant believe a word you say anymore"i said before deciding i was going to ask Abi to switch seats with me.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I sighed as i watched Lauren get up and walk over to Abi.

I really do know how to put my foot in it today i mean first there was earlier when i practically throw that Nathan guy out i know i shouldn't have reacted like that but seeing Lauren let another guy touch her like that made my blood boil and i saw red before i knew what i was doing i had pushed him out and slammed the door.

After that it took two hours of groveling and apologizing for her to start talking to me again and even then she didn't start talking to me properly until the plane started taking off and she grabbed my hand.

And then of course there was just now when i mentioned how much it felt like it was when we were together us being all cuddled up together.

"What did you do " Abi said sighing as she sat down next to me.

"I tried to talk to her about when we were together and how right it felt being back in each others arms" i said sighing as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Really " she questioned."You know that she is not very good at talking about her feelings especially when they involve you . You know how hurt she was by the whole thing" she said.

"I know but it just sort of came out before i really knew what i was saying" i stated.

"Well next time think or it could end up being a lot worse for you than her just changing seats" she replied.

I winced at the thought of what Lauren might do if i push her to far. I know i have to be more delicate the next time i try to make her understand why things happened the way they did.

"So she not coming back over here then " i said sighing heavily when Abi shook her head.

End of Joey p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

The rest of the flight went pretty quickly and now we are waiting for a taxi.

I was quite hungry so i decided to take Jess and go and get something to eat before the taxi arrives.

Hearing footsteps behind me as i walked into the shop i turned to see Joey stood there. I sighed before turning back around and looking at the food.

"Look I'm sorry about what i said on the plane i know i upset you" he said moving to stand in front of the buggy so i couldn't move away from him.

"Whatever I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now" i said.

"But Lauren" he said.

"Taxis here" Kirsty said from behind us.

"Grate Joey can help put the bags on while me and Jess pay for this" i said.

Joey sighed before following Kirsty out of the shop.

Half an hour later...

Finally arriving back on the square i sighed this place really hasn't changed since i was last here.

"Right come on i promised Jack we would meet him in the Vic for a drink before we head home" dad said smiling.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea uncle Max" Joey said looking at me nervously.

"I'm fine with it " i said before hopping out the taxi and heading towards the Vic.

"You don't have to prove anything you know" Joey stated just as i was about to walk in.

"Thanks for that but I'm not doing it to prove anything" i snapped before walking through the doors.

To be jumped on by Alice straight away.

"Oh my god i have missed you so much" She squealed hugging me tightly.

"Alright Al let her get through the door yer" Joey laughed.

"Oh yer sorry" she said moving away from me.

"Its okay i have missed you two Alice " i said smiling brightly.

"Your back then" i heard Lucy say from next to me at the bar.

_**Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter I'm so sorry i haven't updated in soo long i know i have been really bad with it i have just had a lot of family stuff going on at the moment but hopefully as I'm now back writing more chapters of all my stories i will be able to update a lot more often. **_

_**Please review if you have a second and like this chapter.  
**_

_**Thank you xx :)**_


End file.
